


Sorry, Not Sorry

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: “She was there, and she looked good. I mean really good, and he comes up and he's all tall, and hot and she asks if I'm seeing someone, and I can't say I'm a loser that has been single the entire year she's been gone, so I say yeah, I'm seeing someone. I think she smelled the lie. She looked like she did, then she laughed and invited me and my date to have dinner with her and Brad,” he still sneared the name.Theo shrugged. “That's easy, just show up with someone hotter than Brad,” he mimicked the way Liam said his name.“Like who?”“Me,” Theo answered easily.





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lavato.

Theo sat forward in concentration it would be a close match, but if he was careful he could win. Just a little more- bam! The door flung open slamming against the wall. Game Over flashed across the screen. “I'm dead,” Liam announced before falling face first on the bed next to Theo. 

“That makes two of us.” Theo turned off the game and set down the controller. Liam spoke directly into the bed words muffled. “Even werewolf hearing requires clarity. Try again without a mattress in your mouth, littlewolf.”

Liam rolled over onto his back. “I ran into Hayden today. She was with her boyfriend, Brad,” he sneered the name and made a face like it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Theo froze. He knew that Liam had taken their break up hard. “Didn't she start dating him like a month after she moved?” he asked carefully.

“Two weeks.” Liam held up two fingers. “We dated for seven months, and were each other's firsts, and she moves on just like that. Like I was nothing.”

“What a bitch,” Theo deadpanned. “How does this make you dead?”

“She was there, and she looked good. I mean really good, and he comes up and he's all tall, and hot and she asks if I'm seeing someone, and I can't say I'm a loser that has been single the entire year she's been gone, so I say yeah, I'm seeing someone. I think she smelled the lie. She looked like she did, then she laughed and invited me and my date to have dinner with her and Brad,” he still sneared the name.

Theo shrugged. “That's easy, just show up with someone hotter than Brad,” he mimicked the way Liam said his name.

“Like who?”

“Me,” Theo answered easily. He fought to keep his heart rate steady. Liam looked at him like he was crazy. “We're practically a couple already.”

“We are not!” Liam said forcefully.

“We spend all our free time together.” Theo grinned.

“You live here,” Liam insisted, standing up to face the chimera.

“I sleep in your bed.”

“It's a big bed. It would be stupid for you to sleep on the floor, and you're not moving back into your truck,” Liam argued, but was starting to see Theo's point. 

“If the bed is so big, why do I wake up with your erection pressed into my ass most mornings?”

“That thing has a mind of its own, especially in the morning.” He chewed his lower lip. “Think we can pull it off?”

Theo stepped close the Liam, placed his hands on the werewolf's hips and leaned forward. He breathed deep Liam's scent, arousal, lust, hope. His mouth hovered over Liam's as he whispered, “Do you smell like that for Hayden, or me?”

Liam swallowed hard. His throat was suddenly dry. He closed the distance. Their lips pressed together. Theo sighed into the kiss. The two boys stood there, kiss deepening, until Liam pulled Theo back onto the bed, spreading his legs around the chimera. Theo kissed along Liam's smooth jaw, to his neck, savoring the taste of his skin. He felt Liam's hand in his hair. The werewolf rocked his hips pressing his hard aching shaft into Theo's. He pulled at the chimera's shirt, desperate for more skin contact.

Theo stood back on his knees, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Liam's joined it a second later. The younger boy resumed their kiss with a hand on the back of Theo's neck. At the same time Theo put a hand on the button of Liam's jeans, and with the other rubbed his swollen bulge. “Do you want this?” Theo asked.

“Fuck, yes. Touch me,” Liam demanded before recapturing Theo's mouth.

Theo moved quickly stripping the rest of their clothes. He dribbled some of the lube from Liam's bedside drawer on his hand and, climbed back on the bed into the same position as before. Now their cocks pressed and rubbed against each other in delicious friction. Liam moaned at the sensation. Theo's breath became ragged. 

The chimera stretched his hand over their shafts, coating them in the slick liquid. He stroked them firmly together, never breaking their kiss. Liam's hand joined Theo's. Their fingers intertwined, as they worked their hips. Their foreheads leaned together, no longer able to maintain kiss. Pleasure built higher then Liam shuddered. His breath caught as his climax took him. Theo moaned as his came a second later. Both shooting across their chests.

Theo rolled off of Liam, and they took a moment to catch their breath. “I've wanted to do that for months.“ 

Liam laughed as he said, “you should have made a move sooner.”

“I wasn't sure of your feelings unlit I smelled your hope when I said I would be your date. You could have made a move. It's like I have been hiding the way I feel about you.”

“No I couldn't,” Liam sounded annoyed. “You live in my room. I make a move and you are pressured to say yes, and it becomes like a sleazy porn with you having to blow me to pay rent.”

Theo laughed getting up. “We can play that game later tonight, if you want. Right now we should get dressed for our double date.”

“We both need a shower,” Liam looked at the mess on his chest.

“No time.” Theo tossed a warm washcloth to Liam from the bathroom. Wiping his own chest he said, “besides, imagine the the look on Hayden's face when you show up with me, both of us looking amazing, and smelling like sex.”

\---

Theo pulled in front of the restaurant. It wasn't anywhere fancy, just a local favorite with good burgers, a couple of pool tables, and a small dance floor. Liam got out of the truck and stood with a confidence he rarely felt outside of lacrosse. “Do I look as good as I feel?” he asked with a grin.

Theo made a show of checking him out, despite having watched the beta dress. He wore skinny jeans that showed off the curve of his ass. His black t-shirt shown under a grey sweater that highlighted his narrow waist. The slightly darker grey knit cap pulled his hair from his face and made his blue eyes pop. 

“That depends,” Theo replied, sliding an arm around his boyfriend's waist, “do you feel like a ten?” 

Liam kissed Theo, his hands on the older boys face enjoying the feel of his stubble. “You know what? I really do.” He made a show of checking out the chimera. His black shirt was skin tight, showing off every defined muscle in his chest and back. “It probably helps that you are a solid nine.” 

“Well, tonight is all about you, so I toned myself down, but I can only do so much.” Theo winked.

They were still laughing when they walked in the restaurant. Hayden and Brad were sitting at a tall table near the pool tables. Even Theo had to admit Brad was hot, in a Superman kind of way, dark hair, dimples, and tall, very tall.

She watched as the boys walked over hand in hand. “Hey Liam,” she said in greeting, “and you brought Theo. Theo this is Brad. Please don't kill him.” Brad laughed thinking it was a joke.

Theo gave her his most charming smile. “Haven't you heard? I've given up my evil ways. I'm even considered a member of the pack now.” 

The conversation paused as a waitress came up, took their drink orders, and left menus for everyone. When the drinks were on the table and their orders in they picked it back up. “Mason said something about you being reformed, yeah,” Hayden still sounded skeptical, “but he never said anything about you guys dating.”

Liam placed a gentle kiss to the back of Theo's hand. “That's a more recent change.” 

Theo rolled his eyes. “We've been sleeping together for almost a year, and he calls it a recent change.”

Liam's eyes sparkled. By sleeping together Theo literally meant sleeping, but Hayden didn't have to know that. “We only had to boyfriend talk today. It's not my fault you're easy.”

The boys, including Brad, laughed at that. “You don't smell like a werewolf,” Brad said with an easy smile.

“I'm a chimera. I used to be Hayden's alpha,” he smiled back.

The tall werewolf's eyes lit up. “Are you part kitty, too? The blue kitties are awesome, like that one movie with the freaky tree and shit.”

“No,” Theo said laughing, “I'm part coyote.”

“Why would those doctor guys make you two things so much alike?” he asked with real confusion.

“What you are, wolf, coyote, jaguar, or whatever wasn't something the doctors did. The big deal with the chimeras was that they activated that part of the our genes without The Bite, and managed to activate both our dominant and supportive sets of DNA,” Theo explained.

Brad stared blankly at the chimera. “How often do you work out, Theo? None of my pack like to spend any time in the gym, and it gets boring alone,” he said changing the subject. Science didn't seem to be his strong suit. All three guys fell into a conversation about lifting weights that was still going when their burgers arrived.

Theo and Brad were getting more and more into workout talk as Liam noticed Hayden watching him. “You’re probably bored with this conversation,” he said before popping a french fry in his mouth.

“I haven't been listening. I was paying more attention to you and Theo.” She shook her head. “I have to say I'm impressed. You two pull off the fake relationship really well. You do all the little side glances, and casually touches, you even smell like a real couple.”

“That's because we are a real couple.” Liam took a deep breath he began to go through his mantra, but Theo took his hand and he didn't need to. “Is it really so hard to believe that I moved on? You think you're that hard to get over?”

“Given how hard you eye banged both me and Brad a couple of hours ago and the way your heart jumped when you said you were dating someone, yeah I do.” Her voice rose, drawing Brad's attention. “I think you've been moping around, pining for me this last year and you roped Theo into this so you wouldn't look so pathetic. I'm just surprised the psycho went with it.”

Liam narrowed his eyes at his ex girlfriend. “And I thought Theo had an ego. Believe it or not you are not the center of my universe, Hayden. Yeah, it hurt when you moved. It hurt even more when you kissed me, told me you loved me and were dating someone else in two weeks, but I got over that. I got over that and MOVED ON.” He laughed. “If you want proof to how much I've moved on. You can just look at my eyes. Blue, right? You aren't even worth losing my temper over.”

“That was mean,” Brad sounded shocked. He shook his head. “I don't think I want to date you, anymore. You’re a mean girl, Hayden.”

“You tell her, Janis,” Theo chuckled. 

Hayden got up, stomped away, smelling like regret.

“Theo, my name is Brad, not Janis,” he said in confusion.

“Brad, it's a very good thing you're pretty,” Theo said.

The tall werewolf blushed. “Thanks. I think you're pretty, too.” His head tilted as he thought for a moment. “Hey, Liam, you dated Hayden, now you're dating a dude. Does that mean that I have to start dating a dude, now that Hayden and I broke up?”

Liam blinked in surprise at the question. “Uh, only if you want to,” he answered.

“Oh, good.” He smiled showing off his dimples, “I don't think I would like dating guys. They don't have boobs.”


End file.
